


lipSmackers

by IdRatherBeMe13



Series: lipSmackers Adventures [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Foreplay, French Kissing, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, No Smut, Rough Kissing, Wet kisses, Woman on Top, lipSmackers, sunday afternoons, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdRatherBeMe13/pseuds/IdRatherBeMe13
Summary: Things start to get hot and heavy as you pull out your bag of lipsmackers and challenge Steve to a tasting contest.This can be read as a stand alone fic.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: lipSmackers Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	lipSmackers

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are unfamiliar, lipSmackers are an American brand of chapstick that are famous for all of their unique and funky flavors. They were really popular in the early 2000's and to my knowledge they are still super popular with elementary and middle school students. Some of the most well known flavors of LipSmackers are Dr. Pepper, cotton candy, pina colada, and pink lemonade.

You plopped yourself onto Steve’s lap, staring him down with determination. Steve stared back up at you with his bright blue eyes, setting the Sunday paper aside on the couch.  


“What are you doing, love?” He said. His voice was smooth and deep.  


“We have some new flavors to try,” you smiled. Raising your hands to his cheeks, you pulled his chin up and placed a tentative kiss on his lips. Steve’s tongue darted out, and ran along your bottom lip, trying to get a taste.  


You pulled away too early for his liking, for he let out a small groan.  


“Guess this one.” You said.  


Steve licked his lips and hummed, “Blueberry?”  


You smiled, “Close, blueberry cheesecake!”  


Dangling the pink makeup bag in front of him, Steve laughed. “How much did you spend on this?”  


With a shrug you said, “They were in the clearance bin at Walmart.”  


Steve hummed in approval, “That’s my girl, now, close your eyes, doll.”  


You shut your eyes tight and wiggled against Steve’s hips in anticipation. You heard the pop of the cap coming off as Steve shifted underneath you. The sound of the chapstick gliding along Steve’s lips was sinful as Steve ran his other arm up and down yours. Steve ground his hips upwards and you let out a whimper. A sudden wave of bashfulness overcame you and you turned your head to the side. Steve used the opportunity to place a kiss on the corner of your mouth. Your tongue darted out to taste his lips.  


“Hmmm, orange creamsicle?” You said while opening your eyes.  


Steve growled, grasping your hips tighter, “You’re cheating.” His hands were running up and down your sides, making goosebumps rise on your skin.  


You were giggling uncontrollably, “I’m not!”  


You rummaged about in the bag, pulling up another chapstick. Steve didn’t relent as he continued to run his fingers up and down your stomach, slipping under your shirt to feel your heated skin.  


“Close your eyes, Stevie” You said as you swiped on the chapstick, licking your lips and humming in approval as the flavor hit your tongue.  


His hands stilled on your hips as you ran your nail along his cheek. You lifted his chin up and Steve’s arms wrapped tighter around you, pulling you impossibly close to him.  


You leaned down and ran your tongue along his bottom lip. Steve moaned and tried to reach up to meet your lips, but you kept him pushed down with your arms on top of his shoulders.  


Finally, you kissed his lips, and shoved your tongue forcefully into his mouth. Steve opened up warmly and ran his tongue along yours. You fought back for dominance by swiping yours along the roof of his mouth.  


Suddenly, you were lifted up as Steve stood and turned, placing you down on the soft couch cushions. He continued to kiss you as he caged you in beneath him, releasing your arms from his neck and pinning them above your head.  


Steve sucked harshly on your bottom lip before pulling away to pepper wet, sloppy kisses down your jaw line. When he neared your ear, he growled and licked your earlobe before sucking it into his mouth. He released it with a pop as he hummed.  


“Cherry cola?”  


You gave a frantic nod, still trying to grind your hips upward to relieve some of the pressure building between your legs.  


Steve pulled away, staring down at you with kiss-swollen lips and a thin veil of sweat forming under his tight t-shirt.  


He gave his signature smirk and said, “We should do this more often,” before diving back down to ravage your neck.  


Yes, you should do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I hope y'all enjoyed this one! Originally, I had intended for Chapstick to be a stand alone fic but I got hit with a bolt of inspiration this weekend so I decided to whip this up for y'all! Lemme know if y'all want me to continue this series!


End file.
